rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Light
Event Period: 5:00 PM Oct.. 4th, 2013 - 12:00 AM Oct. 15th, 2013 =Story= A haunting dream fills my nights.A girl, her cheerful face slowly rotting to reveal a ghastly ghost. She threatens to kill me, curses my existence. Behind her rises a dilapidated theater. The Shining Hope. The only way to break this curse is to discover the truth at the haunted Shining Hope Theater. You wouldn't let a lady go alone, now would you? =How to play this Event= 1. Proceed through the event quests and search for Hate-filled and Wandering ghosts and ghost hunters. Hate-filled/Wandering ghosts Use your cross, dawn bells or holy bells to exorcise the ghosts. Using the cross will result in either meticulous exorcism, exorcism complete or failed exorcism. Using a bell will always result in a spotless exorcism. You'll receive tickets/ Nameless Souls based on the type of exorcism you perform. Ghost Hunters Battle against ghost hunters from the opposing brigade using your regular 5 card attack deck versus their regular 5 card defense deck. Only upon victory you'll receive Nameless Souls and raise your brigade bar, based on the rank of the ghost hunter you defeated and how many AP you used to attack. Although no ATK power is used, you must have enough ATK power required by your attack deck in order to attack. Phantasmal Ball Fill the three special bars by defeating ghost hunters in separate doors to trigger Phantasmal Ball. When Phantasmal Ball is active, ghosts will appear in hordes of 8 every time. To extend the time, defeat ghost hunters. Phantom Dance An individual version of Phantasmal Ball. After you defeat a ghost hunter, you have a chance to activate Phantom dance. The chance increases based on the difficulty level of the ghost hunter and the amount of AP used. When using a bell, Phantom Dance will always activate. 2. Cooperate with your brigade to collect the most Nameless Souls! If you run out of stamina, use cure waters or use Theatre Bites to recover. 3. Tap the Redeem Theatre Tickets on the rewards tab of the event screen to exchange Commoner Theatre Tickets, Noble Theatre Tickets and Royal Theatre Tickets for special rewards. 4. Get ranked based on the amount of Nameless Souls you collect. Aim for the top for the best rewards! =Brigades and Campaigns= Teams Teams consist of six users each and do not change until the end of the event. Brigades Before each campaign, brigades are formed automatically out of five teams each. Campaigns Brigades are paired up against each other during each campaign to see who can collect more Nameless Souls. If both brigades collect the same number, both will lose. Disbanding Brigades When a campaign ends, the brigades that lost are disbanded, and new ones are formed when the next campaign starts. The brigades that won stay together for the next campaign. Rest Period Each day, the 19-hour campaign is followed by a five-hour rest period, during which you can't exchange tickets or collect rewards. Campaign Results After a campaign ends, Nameless Souls you collect won't count toward your brigade's results for that campaign or your daily ranking for that day. They will still count toward your individual Nameless Souls count. =Other Information= Support Decks When you engage in a battle with a ghost hunter or exercising ghosts, three event cards in your card list will automatically be used in your support deck. The skills of the event card will be guaranteed to activate. Free Event Card You can get up to four event high rares just by progressing through the event. Evolve all 4 to get an event S Rare! =Event Cards= =Special Cards from Questing= =Ticket Exchange= *There are three types of rewards: Unlimited, Limited, and Gold Limited. *When you exchange Commoner Theatre Tickets, you may get either Limited box presents or Unlimited ones. *However, when you exchange Noble Theatre Tickets, you'll always get Limited box presents. *Commoner Theatre Tickets and Noble Theatre Tickets share the same box. Celestial Oracle in box 1 and Actress Feria can only be drawn through exchanging Noble Theatre Tickets. *Royal Theatre Tickets are exchanged from a separate box. You'll always get limited box presents and Egeria the Wise can only be drawn from this box. *You can receive up to 20 Theatre Bites every 24 hours, starting from 6 AM (ET) Refilling the Box Fill the conditions written for each box to refill it with the contents of the next box until you reach Box 4. |When you get Actress Feria, you'll be able to reset the contents of the box. You can reset two times. ---- |- | | |} The Following Unlimited Presents *Guardian Angel Queen *100 Nameless Souls *250 Nameless Souls *500 Nameless Souls *5k Rupies *10k Rupies *30k Rupies *200 Friendship Points *500 Friendship Points *1k Friendship Points *Relic Guardian *Wight Hunter *Shadow Stalker *Cards ? |- | Refill condition Draw Egeria the Wise Box just refills, nothing new is added to the box |} Category:Events